highimpactgamesthelostfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeropan Craft Services: The Behemoth
The Aeropan Craft Services: The Behemoth (or the ACS Behemoth), is an Airship for Aeropa. It is their main transportation base for soldiers, warriors, iterior, valubles and weapons. It has a gray body, it looks like a giant pistol with an airoom beside it. It has purple patches. It has millions of different hangars. It is the enemy of the Phantom Blade and the Eco Pirate Republic along with Captain Phoenix. It is a liberal type aircraft. History Most of its history remains unknown. The only thing known is that the Aeropans were fighting a war against an unkown threat which they were losing. Duke Skyheed started Dark Eco experiments similar to what Jak suffered in Jak II on his people so that they can win the war. This ultimately led to Cpt. Phoenix's betrayal, feeling it was unfair that this had to be done on innocents, thus the Eco Pirates were formed. It can be assumed that the Aeropans won the war. Geography You never actually explore the ACS Behemoth. Although one thing is certain it does have a hangar. Design The Behemoth is very strong and is hard to take down. The Behemoth also runs on two main engines and has a fair speed for its size. It was equipped with turrets, radar, missile launchers, power nodes, and manipulative Dark Eco technology. It had the technology to shoot dark eco at airship remains and turn them into bombs that hurled at the Phantom Blade. It once had a weapons system called the "Skyheed Bravo Niner". When deployed, 8 decent sized pods fly in a circle above the Behemoth and then releases a gigantic wave of electricity which disables and pushes your airship back until the wave ended. Then the pods gather in a tilted square formation and fires lasers at the Phantom Blade and repeats the cycle. That was all seen at Sector Zero and the pods were also seen at the last mission, but they arrayed in front of several crystals with white shields. The pods were easy to take out with the shields up anyways, so it made no difference and they still had the shock wave ability on the last mission. The Behemoth also had the ability to charge up dark eco crystals and fire dark eco beams at places and other things such as what happened at Far Drop. The Behemoth was able to shoot dark eco blobs at your airship to send you temporarily into another dimension where you had to dodge dark eco balls such as seen at the last mission. The Behemoth also had the technology to transfer dark eco from it's source to the ship and through wherever it went inside, such as seen the last mission when you had to stop Duke Skyheed from transferring all the eco out of the core to the ship. It was able to deploy vast amounts of enemy airships of many kinds and at one point deployed Aeropans to destroy the Phantom Blade. Role In the game, The Behemoth was used by Duke Skyheed to patrol the Brink and search for the Eco Core. At the start of the game, having repaired the Hellcat, Jak, Daxter, and Keira saved it from Sky Pirates. Soon the three sided with the Sky Pirates, and it later made two separate attacks on this faction, one at Far Drop and another at Sector Zero. It was finally destroyed when Jak and Daxter blew it up using the Hellcat's new weapon Keira installed. Location For the most part the ACS Behemoth stays parked at the Brink, although it does travel. Trivia *It is never said what "ACS," stands for. It is said by others that it stands for "Aeropan Chancellor Services," although it is certain that it stands for "Aeropan Craft Services." Category:Vehicles Category:Airships Category:Locations Category:Stub